Buu
Buu Attributes: INT 2d6 MNT 3d6+25 STR 3d6+25 DEX 4d6+30 STM 4d6+40 SPD 4d6+30 HP: STRx14+30 per level KI: MNTx14+30 per level STM Count: STMx2 LP: STMx1.5 +2 attacks per round Pick 5 powers at level 1 and none after that. Special 1. Buus regenerate their (Level)D6 HPs at the end of every combat round. They also regain their (Level)d4 in Ki at the end of every combat round as well. (be sure to use the D instead of d for HP) 2. Buu's have the ability to fly using their magical power. They can fly at SPD*3 MPH. At level 10, this is upgraded to SPD*8 and it generates an aura of clear-blue energy around them. This cannot be detected by scouters or ki sense because it uses magic, not ki. Neither of these uses any ki. 3. If a Buu is reduced to 0 or fewer HPs, their body must regenerate to at least 33% HPs before trying to perform any kind of actions. If a Buu is reduced to 0 LPs, they must regenerate to at least 50% HPs before trying to perform any kind of actions. A Buu can only be completely destroyed if they are at 0 LP, and 0 STM Count. 4. Buu's gain 22 points to add to any base attribute each level. 5. In limb regeneration, a Buu can regenerate any limb or part of his body, as long as they have 1 ki. For critical hits, it costs 75 ki, unless they first remove the limb. For entire body regeneration, it costs 25% maximum Ki, but there has to be something left of the body to regenerate (can regenerate from just dust particles) 6. Buu's can survive in space, which basically means they can resist great heat, cold, and lack of oxygen. 7. Because Buu's are created as pure fighting beings, +5 Strike and Dodge always. 8. Start with Discharge and Sense Ki. 9. Buus get +1 HtH damage for every 30 ki. 10. All Buus are born/created in a form known as Kid (Insert Name Here). While in this form, the Buu is completely insane, and does nothing more than run around killing and absorbing everything it can. After absorbing a creature with a powerlevel less than 10% lower than its own, the Buu changes its appearance to resemble whatever they absorbed very closely and loses its insanity. PC Buus would usually not begin a campaign in Kid form. 11. Permanent Split Form: Takes one action to perform and makes two diferent fighters. One figure is fatter then the buu was previous to the split one skinner and their names change to Fat or Skinny whatever. The fat ones has 50% of the original form's stats the skinny one 90%. This can only happen if the Buu changes alignment. EX. the buu is origanly good then becomes evil for some reason. The Buu will split into 2 and the fat form will be the alignment that the Buu was originally. The skiny one os the alignment the Buu changed into. If one 1/2 absorbs the other then the new being will be called Super (Insert Character Name Here). This isnt really a super form however and when the one form absorbs the other it gets 100% of its stats and +2 HP and Ki modifiers. They also learn 3 powers, and 1 every level. 13. Gains +5% to all stats when LPed Unique Powers: 1. Quicker Learner: A Buu is an extremely smart being despite what it may look like. Any attack performed that the Buu sees, can be learned at the moment by the Buu.This includes some KI invents at the GM's discretion. (Normal powers are 50% to learn, Ki Invents are 25% if GM allows it) 2. Turn to Candy: When another person is in LPs, the Buu can turn them into candy. The Buu gains nothing from this, but the person could be considered pretty much dead if they never get released. This can be done in Fat form and Super form, but Fat form costs 50 ki to perform. Super form costs 25 ki to use. This is rolled with a normal Ki Strike roll, but with a -10 to hit penalty. This can only be reversed by the Buu himself, another Buu, or a higher-being, such as a Kaio, Kaioshin, or a Dabu-jin. 3. Absorb: By stretching out into a blanket-like form, the Buu can wrap around a creature and absorb it. This takes 5 actions to fully occur. After the creature is absorbed, the inside of the Buu will encase it in a gelatonous shell, preventing it from breaking free. However, if a creature with a higher power level than that of the Buu is absorbed, it won't be controlled. The Buu gains 1/20 of all the creature's stats, 5 of it's unique or regular powers (can't be racial super forms) and one of it's Ki invents. The to hit roll for this is HtH strike with a -10 penalty. The creature can break free by rolling a to hit roll against the Buu's to hit roll, if it is greater than it, then it will break free.